Hot Night
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Kim Jongin, yeoja keluarga kaya. lahir di Korea Selatan, suatu 'KEJADIAN' saat kelas 4 membuatnya pindah ke Inggris. Sejak kecil ia bertubuh sexy membuat namja bernafsu padanya. Kini ia kembali ke korea dan masuk Ezodrevo SHS, malah bertemu namja yang terlibat dalam 'KEJADIAN' masa lalunya! bagaimana nasibnya? 'KEJADIAN' itu terulang? HUNKAI - CHANKAI - KRISKAI - LUKAI
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Night**

**-Glory-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin, disini dipanggil Jongin/Jonginnie

Kim Sunny, ibu Jongin

Kim Siwon, ayah Jongin

**London, Inggris..**

"Jonginnie, umma dan appa sudah ada di Viz Dinner, cepatlah kemari" Kim Sunny, yeoja manis yang amat anggun dengan senyumnya yang mampu melelehkan hati semua namja. Tubuh berisi dan breastnya yang lumayan penuh merupakan salah satu point tambahan bagi penampilannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde itu disanggul keatas. Gaun red-brown yang dikenakannya membuat kulitnya semakin putih bersih.

Setelah Sunny menelpon anaknya yang bernama Kim Jongin, ia segera duduk di samping suaminya, Kim Siwon. Seorang namja yang amat sukses, perusahaannya sangat besar dan mampu bersaing di Eropa. Setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah dan orang-orang bahkan sulit percaya bahwa pasangan itu kini sudah memiliki seorang anak yang menginjak umur 15 tahun.

Siwon barusaja mengikuti jamuan pernikahan koleganya bersama Sunny, dan Jongin barusaja dalam perjalanan pulang dari pesta ulang tahun temannya. Karena ummanya menelpon untuk bertemu di Viz Dinner, Jongin akhirnya memutar arah menuju tempat itu.

"Ah itu Jongin" Sunny tersenyum sumringah melihat anaknya yang mengendarai Aston Martin Vanquish, mobil mahal seharga 3.4 miliar, hadiah ulang tahun ke-14 dari Siwon. Mobil berwarna elegan itu terparkir rapih diantara jejeran mobil disana. Sejenak banyak orang yang mencuri pandang siapa pengendara kaya tersebut.

TAP..

Jongin dengan gaun gold keluar dari mobil itu. Rambut bergelombang berwarna brown miliknya tergerai indah. Wajah cantik dan bibir penuh merah serta sedikit polesan make up membuatnya makin berkelas dan cantik luar biasa.

High heels gold dengan tatanan permata indah dan kukunya yang dipoles cat kuku merah, membuatnya tampak indah. Tubuh tinggi semampai dan kaki jenjangnya itu lebih dari sekedar model. Satu yang penting, kulit tan eksotisnya, terlihat lembut dan menggoda siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Mommy, Jongin risih, banyak yang lihat Jongin dari tadi~" Jongin duduk di kursi yang tersedia didepan Sunny dan Siwon.

"Itu karena kau cantik, my daughter" Sunny mengusak poni Jongin.

"Aaa.. Daddy.. Mommy merusak tatanan rambutku" Jongin merajuk pada Siwon.

"Nanti Daddy beri 50 juta untuk ke salon" Siwon dengan entengnya menjawab, tangannya masih sibuk membaca berkas di tabnya.

"Siwon, jangan sibuk terus. Kita kan sedang dinner!" Sunny ngambek dan membuat Siwon segera menyimpan kembali tabnya.

"Aigo, Sorry, my cute wife" Siwon segera memegang erat kedua tangan Sunny.

"Hoek.. Daddy tidak salah lihat? Mommy sangat jelek saat merajuk begitu.." Jongin mencibir.

"Dia membuat Daddy tak bisa bernafas" Siwon menjawab Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena Mommy mu ini berhasil melahirkanmu, Jongin" Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping Sunny.

"Hehe, iya, Mommy cantik sekali saat malu" Jongin tertegun melihat Sunny yang blushing karena rayuan Siwon.

"Tentu, dan Daddy mu ini terpikat karena kecantikanku" Sunny tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ish, percaya diri sekali" Kai mencibir lagi.

Setelah makanan datang, mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Umma, aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu saat kelulusan JHS minggu lalu" Jongin berbicara setelah mereka selesai dinner.

"Apa, ceritakanlah" Sunny mengelus kepala Jongin yang tersandar di bahunya.

"Kata teman-teman, Jongin menyebalkan-hiks" Jongin menangis.

"Aigo.. jangan menangis, nanti jelek loh,," Sunny segera meraih tissue untuk menyerka air mata Jongin.

"Biar Daddy yang urus" Siwon angkat bicara. Tapi tangannya kini kembali pada tabnya. Siwon memang workaholic.

"tak usah Daddy, itu membuat Jongin makin dibenci" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arra" Siwon juga overprotective pada anaknya.

"Kenapa Jonginnie dibenci, hm?" Sunny bertanya lembut.

"Katanya mereka sebal karena dada Jongin sangat besar dan membuat pacar mereka lebih memilih Jongin!" Jongin terlihat sebal sambil meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Yaa.. jangan diremas! Nanti tambah besar, pabbo!" Sunny menjauhkan tangan anaknya agar tidak meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Tapi tanpa diremas pun sudah sebesar ini, Mommy.. Jongin susah karena dada Jongin terlalu besar!" Jongin merajuk sambil memeluk Sunny.

"Itu anugerah, sayang. Jangan ditolak, banyak loh yang ingin punya dada sebesar kamu sampai pasang implan. Tapi kamu alami" Sunny mencoba membuat anaknya berubah fikiran.

Selama ini Jongin memang mempermasalahkan kenapa dadanya itu terlihat besar dibanding teman-temannya. Sempat konsultasi pada dokter, tapi dokter bilang itu bukan penyakit, memang Jongin terlahir dengan perkembangan dada yang cepat.

"Tapi nanti pasti susah pakai baju seragam SHS, Mommy~ masa Jongin harus pesen ukuran sendiri lagi? Jongin males dipegang-pegang sama designernya.." Jongin makin merajuk.

"Sepertinya kau akan ganti designer, hm.. tidak perlu designer baju lagi mungkin" Siwon angkat bicara.

"Jinja?" mata Jongin berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Ya, karena Daddy dan Mommy sepakat bahwa kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu di Ezodrevo Senior High School, Korea Selatan" Sunny memberikan cengiran lebarnya melihat wajah anaknya yang shock berat.

"APA?! Aku tidak mau!" Jongin cemberut dan langsung melepas pelukan Sunny. Ia berjalan cepat keluar restoran mewah itu dan mengendarai Aston Martin Vanquishnya dengan cepat membelah jalanan di London.

"Bagaimana Siwon?" Sunny memandang cemas suaminya.

"Besok ia akan tetap berangkat" Siwon masih fokus pada tabnya.

Paginya..

"Sudah siap?" Sunny melihat Jongin yang kini sudah didepannya dengan dua buah koper besar berwarna pink dan menjinjing tas kulit berwarna biru cerah.

"Hm" Jongin masih sedikit sebal.

"Ahaha, ayo masuk" Sunny segera menggandeng Jongin yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. Untuk anak yang akan masuk kelas 1 SHS, tinggi 181 cm memang sangat waw.

Setelah sopir pribadi memasukkan koper Jongin, mobil Maybach Landaulet itu menuju bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara, Sunny segera menggunakan jaket mahalnya dan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Jongin, Mommy tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai dalam, maaf ya" Sunny adalah seorang model. Bisa amat gempar bila ia berada di bandara.

"Ne, arraseo.." Jongin memutar matanya malas.

"Daddy sudah membelikanmu mobil baru, kau bebas menggunakannya disana. Mommy memberikanmu 15 kartu kredit di dompetmu, dan uang tambahan 5 juta per hari, hati-hati disana" Sunny hampir menangis karena harus melepas Jongin pergi jauh.

"Ish! Tak usah dramastis deh, kan masih bisa telepon atau e-mail" Jongin mencibir Sunny lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar.. mirip Mommy" Sunny merutuki sikap Jongin yang suka mencibir.

"Benarkah?" Jongin terlihat antusias.

"Ne, saat remaja, Mommy suka mencibir orang dan seenaknya sendiri sepertimu!" Sunny mengaku.

"Ahaha, jadi jangan menyesal memiliki anak nakal sepertiku, Mommy" Jongin tertawa.

"Ne, Mommy bahagia dan bangga punya anak cantik sexy sepertimu" Sunny berjinjit untuk mengusak rambut Jongin, meskipun sudah menggunakan high heels.

"Ish, rusak kan tatanan rambutku" Jongin merengek sebal.

"Ahaha, sudah-sudah sana" Sunny menyerahkan dua koper milik Jongin.

"Ne, bye Mommy" Jongin segera berlari masuk.

"Bye hiks- Jonginnie hiks- my beautiful daughter.. hiks-hiks.." Sunny melihat punggung ramping Jongin yang kemudian hilang ditengah kerumunan.

"Tuan menyuruh saya membawa Anda ke kantornya sekarang, Nyonya" supir pribadi membukakan pintu Maybach Landaulet itu.

"Ne" Sunny mengusap air matanya. Mobil Maybach Landaulet itu bergegas menuju Kim corp.

**TBC**

**-Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara-**

**!HunKai!**

Ini masih awal jadi maaf jika membosankan dan ribet

Disini Kai cewek soalnya aku mau bikin HUNKAI HOT NC Extreme! gue yadong -_-

Oke, bro.. ini baru awal dan saya mau beri fakta FF ini:

Semua kepindahan Kai ke Korea itu sudah diatur oleh Siwon sejak mereka menetap di London.

Kai di ff ini memiliki tinggi 181 cm.

Kai anak terpandai di sekolah sehingga banyak dipuji sekaligus banyak saingan akademik.

Kai rambutnya berwarna brown dan dari kelas 2 SD panjangnya sampai sepinggang.

Kai badannya kayak Yoona SNSD, ramping sexy.

Ingat! Disini pokoknya Kai dadanya lebih super dari Julia Perez alias JUPE! horee!

Semua seme tunduk deh sama my sexy Kai!

Pokokke Kai Sexy tenan bro..=author aksen jawa-nya keluar

Karena dadanya yang besar Kai sulit bergerak dan selalu jadi pusat perhatian cowok. Serta bikin semua cewek iri.

Kai itu sering lola kalo diajak bicara sehingga badannya sering dipegang-pegang kingka asrama.. ehem.. ini sebenernya rahasia.. konsep buat chapter kedepan=author keceplosan

Review dan.. kalo bisa.. beri saran buat NC-an hotnya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Day.. Day..-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin, mulai pertengahan chapter temen-temennya manggil dia Kai.

Park Chanyeol, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Kim Sunny, ibu Jongin

Victoria, staff urusan asrama siswa

**Incheon airport..**

"Huft, sampai juga di Korea Selatan" Jongin segera keluar dari bandara dan cepat-cepat masuk kedalam taksi.

"Ehm.., mau kemana nona manis?" supir taksi itu sedikit menggoda Jongin ternyata.

"Ah! Ajushi, tunggu sebentar, aku lupa menanyakan alamat apatermenku" Jongin segera membuka tas kulit biru mudanya dan mengambil smartphonenya.

"Hello.. Mommy! Kau lupa memberi tahuku di apatermen mana aku tinggal!" Jongin sedikit merajuk dengan menggerakkan bahunya kekanan kekiri membuat supir taksi yang melihat dari spion mengikuti gerakan breast besar Jongin yang bergerak-gerak.

"Oh iya, semalam Mommy dan Daddy sepakat memasukkanmu ke asrama di sekolah" Sunny berkata dari seberang nan jauh disana.

"Mwo?! Andwae! Asrama itu sempit! Jelek! Bekas! Dan Jongin ingin sendiri!" Jongin cemberut sekarang. Membuat supir taksi harus berkedip berkali-kali karena bibir merah merekah milik Jongin yang makin menggoda.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Itu untuk keamananmu. Di asrama kau tidak akan keluar malam dan tertib belajar" Sunny mengukuhkan.

"Tapi Mommy Jongin tidak mau.. Jong-"

TUUUT-TUUUT-TUUT..

"Yak! Sambungan teleponnya diputus sepihak?! Mommy jahat!" Jongin makin menjadi dan membuat supir taksi makin lapar..

"Huh! Yasudah, ajushi, antarkan saya ke Ezodrevo International Senior High School" Jongin terpaksa menuruti keinginan Mommy dan Daddynya atau ia hanya hidup di Korea dengan berjalan kaki. Ingat! Berjalan kaki! Karena mobil baru yang Daddynya berikan itu katanya ada di tempat tinggal yang sudah ditentukan Daddynya, tentusaja tempat itu adalah asrama.. sial..

**Ezodrevo International Senior High School..**

Jongin sedikit mengerjapkan matanya melihat gerbang sekolah barunya itu.

Bahkan kedua koper mahalnya itu ia biarkan jatuh.

DIIIIIIIINN! DDIIIIINN!

"Oh My!" Jongin terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil terdengar dibelakangnya.

BRRRRMMMMM…

Mobil itu malah memperbesar gasnya. Seakan mengusir Jongin menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Ish! I know! I'll go from here! How arrogant you are.. Rich Person!" Jongin merasa tersinggung. Ia memaki siapapun pengendara yang sok kaya tersebut.

Jelas-jelas gerbang ini luasnya bahkan bisa dilewati lima truck bersamaan. Tapi kenapa mobil itu harus lewat dibelakangnya sih!

Dengan dongkol Jongin mengambil dua kopernya yang terjatuh dan bergegas menepi.

GREP!

Jongin yang merasa pergelangan tangan kanannya dipegang erat oleh seseorangpun menghentikan langkahnya. Namun masih enggan melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Pardon me, make you angry already.. my I help you?" surara berat menjadi suara pertama cirri khas orang yang kini memegang tangan Jongin.

Orang itu kemudian berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan Jongin.

"My name is Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you, beautiful girl.." namja itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya didepan Jongin, menunduk hormat. Membuat Jongin serasa sebagai putri.

Jongin terkesima dengan namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Tubuhnya amat tinggi dengan wajah tampan. Mata blink-blink berkilaunya dan rambut sedikit Mohawk memperlihatkan dahinya.

"Kim Jongin, and.. Kai is my nick name." Jongin akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Are you a new student?" entah mengapa aura Chanyeol membuat Jongin mudah akrab.

"Yeah, I'm from London, is there any hostel?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Of course, let me carry you to headmaster. You will have hostel key already" Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang mobilnya.

"Nice car.. Lamborghini Veneo.." Jongin tersenyum manis pada mobil merah itu.

"You like it?" Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit membanggakan mobil mewah kesayangannya.

Jongin kemudian masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Setelahnya Chanyeol segera masuk dan duduk di sampingnya, duduk di kursi kemudi.

"I love it, Chanyeollie~" Jongin sedikit berteriak karena saat Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya, dashboard mobil itu menyala dengan warna pelangi yang indah.

"I glad to hear that from you, sexy girl.." Chanyeol memberikan smirk terbaiknya yang membuat wajah Jongin sedikit memerah.

"LX modification?" Jongin menebak. Jongin pernah memodifikasi interior Aston Martin Vanquish miliknya itu dengan gaya super glamour. Namun kini ia terpaksa meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Right, the best modification house" Chanyeol segera mengendarai mobil Lamborghini Veneonya kedalam Ezodrevo International Senior High School.

**Ezodrevo International Senior High School Office..**

"Silakan masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah" kata seorang staf sekolah internasional termahal di Korea Selatan tersebut.

"Ah, ne, thanks.." Jongin segera masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah itu.

Ruang itu amat mewah, meski tak semewah ruang kerja pribadi ayahnya. Namun ruangan ini lebih terkesan kearah eropa klasik. Jongin sampai berpikir beribu kali, berapa sebenarnya umur kepala sekolahnya ini.. jangan-jangan sudah tua bangka.. -_-

"Welcome, new student.. oh, how beautiful you are" suara seseorang terdengar dan kursi putar yang membelakangi Jongin itu segera berputar menampakkan orang namja yang mendudukinya.

"Sit right there" namja itu menyuruh Jongin duduk di kursi tamu.

Kursi tamu itu hanya muat tiga orang dengan sebuah meja pendek didepannya. Didepan meja itu juga ada kursi tunggal.

"I'm your headmaster.. Lee Hyukjae" namja itu ternyata tak begitu tua.

Setelah kepala sekolah itu duduk di kursi tunggal depan Jongin yang hanya dibatasi meja pendek, segera namja itu menyerahkan formulir isian siswa baru.

Jongin mengisinya dengan serius.

Karena meja itu sangat pendek, hanya beda 5 cm tingginya dengan tinggi kursi yang diduduki Jongin, terpaksa Jongin sedikit merundukkan punggungnya.

"Ehm.." Lee Hyukjae itu sedikit menunduk juga, mencoba mencuri pandang breast besar Jongin yang menggantung dan bergoyang-goyang seiring gerakan tangan Jongin yang sedang menulis.

"Done.." Jongin menyerahkan kembali berkas isian yang telah ia isi semuanya.

"Ok, hm.. Kim.. Jongin.." kepala sekolah membaca dan mencoba memanggil Jongin.

"You can call me Kai" Jongin memberitahukan nicknamenya.

"Oh, Kai" kepala sekolah makin melebarkan senyumannya yang makin terlihat ganjil.

"Follow me" Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya seolah menginstruksi Kai untuk mengikutinya keluar ruang itu untuk ke ruang staff asrama.

"Victoria, give her Gold one" Hyukjae memerintah Victoria, staff pemegang kunci asrama untuk memberikan fasilitas kamar asrama.

"Here your Gold id, your Gold card, your Gold blazer, your Gold pin, your Gold training, your Gold key, and.. your Gold blank Couple Ring" Victoria memberikan sejumlah barang yang menjadi identitas Gold Hostel.

"So complicated.." Kai menatap malas barang-barang riuh itu.

"Any question?" Victoria menatap Kai.

"Hm.. everything is ok.. but, what is this? Is this useful for student?" Kai menunjuk sebuah cincin berwarna emas polos dengan ukiran 'No Couple'.

"Every student must had couple here, lot of new students use this when they not in pair yet" Victoria menjawab. Namun Kai masih bingung.

"Can I refuse it, I don't like it" Kai menatap jengah cincin itu.

"You must-"

KRIIIINGG~

Bunyi telepon kantor di meja Victoria berdering. Segera Victoria mengangkatnya.

Kai yang sudah dongkol akhirnya meraup semua benda itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kulit biru mudanya hingga terlihat menggembung dan tidak muat.

Kai berjalan melewati lobi yang cukup sepi.

Kai hendak keluar ruangan staff asrama menuju ruang staff umum dimana Chanyeol duduk menunggunya. Namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan karena high heelsnya yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kya!" Kai menjerit karena tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa seseorang yang menariknya.

BRUGH!

"Aksh.. appo" Kai merintih karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Untung ia jatuh diatas seseorang jadi tubuhnya tidak langsung membentur lantai yang keras dan dingin.

CHUU~

"KYAAA! WHAT R YOU DOING?! DON'T HUG ME! TAKE AWAY YOUR HEAD FROM MY BREAST! KYAA! DON'T KISS MY BREAST!" Kai susah payah menjauhkan seseorang namja yang tadi menariknya. Karena kini namja tersebut malah memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya dan menciumi payudara besarnya.

BUGH! BUGH!

Kai meninju telak wajah namja tersebut sehingga pelukan erat namja itu terlepas. Segera Kai bangkit dari tubuh namja itu dan menendang brutal namja yang masih terlentang kesakitan karena tinjuannya.

"Aw! Appo! Stop! Stop! Sorry! Just stop please!" namja berpakaian jas itu kini terlihat tidak rapih lagi.

Kai yang melihat wajah namja itu lalu sadar siapa namja yang ditendangnya, segera menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Namja itu bangkit perlahan karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Whoa.. strong sexy baby girl~" namja itu memberikan ringisan kesakitan saat tangannya mencoba menyerka darah di bibirnya yang sobek karena tinjuan Kai.

"Y..You?" Kai kaget. Namja yang telah melecehkannya dan menciumi ganas payudaranya itu adalah..

**TBC**

**-Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara-**

**!HunKai!**

Sorry disini aneh lagi, Kai kelihatannya di hari pertama di Korea sial banget deh..

Tapi tenang, datang si ganteng Chanyeol dengan Lamborghini Veneo merahnya yang seharga 41 miliar :D ! kyaa! teriakan fans mobil

Siapa namja yang berani me-rape tubuh sexy dan breast super besar Kai?

aku! Aku berharap aku yang megang, tapi bukan aku yang dihajar

Siapa namja itu?

Kenapa Kai tidak melanjutkan memukuli namja itu setelah melihat wajahnya?

Siapa hayo?

RCL for better ff, Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Kingka~ and you?-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin/Kai cewe sexy!

Park Chanyeol, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Oh Sehun nongol nih evil

**Kai berjalan melewati lobi yang cukup sepi..**

Kai hendak keluar ruangan staff asrama menuju ruang staff umum dimana Chanyeol duduk menunggunya. Namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan karena high heelsnya yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kya!" Kai menjerit karena tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa seseorang yang menariknya.

BRUGH!

"Aksh.. appo" Kai merintih karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Untung ia jatuh diatas seseorang jadi tubuhnya tidak langsung membentur lantai yang keras dan dingin.

CHUU~

"KYAAA! WHAT R YOU DOING?! DON'T HUG ME! TAKE AWAY YOUR HEAD FROM MY BREAST! KYAA! DON'T KISS MY BREAST!" Kai susah payah menjauhkan seseorang namja yang tadi menariknya. Karena kini namja tersebut malah memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya dan menciumi payudara besarnya.

BUGH! BUGH!

Kai meninju telak wajah namja tersebut sehingga pelukan erat namja itu terlepas. Segera Kai bangkit dari tubuh namja itu dan menendang brutal namja yang masih terlentang kesakitan karena tinjuannya.

"Aw! Appo! Stop! Stop! Sorry! Just stop please!" namja berpakaian jas itu kini terlihat tidak rapih lagi.

Kai yang melihat wajah namja itu lalu sadar siapa namja yang ditendangnya, segera menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Namja itu bangkit perlahan karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Whoa.. strong sexy baby girl~" namja itu memberikan ringisan kesakitan saat tangannya mencoba menyerka darah di bibirnya yang sobek karena tinjuan Kai.

"Y..You?" Kai kaget. Namja yang telah melecehkannya dan menciumi ganas payudaranya itu adalah..

**-Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara-**

"I'm ok.. hehe" namja itu hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya.

"You know.." Kai memenggal perkataannya. Aura gelap melingkupi dirinya. Matanya menyorot tajam pada namja didepannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih.

"Hm?" namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya masih menatap liar tubuh Kai.

"I'M NOT OK!" Kai segera memukuli namja itu lagi hingga namja itu terjatuh ke lantai lagi. Segera Kai menendang namja itu sekuat tenaga dengan high heelsnya.

"Argh! Appo! Stop!" namja itu kesakitan karena Kai menendangnya dengan high heelsnya.

"Why lobby so crowded this day-OH MY GOD!" Victoria yang membawa berkas menumpuk itu kaget melihat kejadian dimana Kai memukuli tanpa ampun namja yang kini tergeletak di lantai dingin lobi. Berkas itu jatuh hingga berhamburan dilantai.

Kai yang merasa kepergok melakukan tindakan anarkis hanya bisa diam kaku. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut jika nanti ia dipenjara. jujur Kai anak yang polos

"You!" Victoria segera mendekati Kai dan menunjuk wajah Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Victoria, tenanglah, ini salahku" namja itu mencoba menenangkan staffnya.

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah menganiaya Anda!" Victoria malah membentak namja yang hendak dilindunginya.

"Look, he admitted his own fault" Kai memandang sinis Victoria.

"I don't care!" Victoria masih menetapkan Kai sebagai pihak yang bersalah.

"Aku yang membuatnya marah, Vict, sudahlah" namja itu bangkit dengan terhuyung.

"Anda terlalu ramah! Saya tidak mau tahu, saya akan memberikan tugas eksklusif pada ketua asramanya untuk mengawasi, mendidik, bahkan memberinya pelajaran jika ia melanggar peraturan sekolah!" Victoria memandang sengit kearah Kai.

"Mwo?! Kenapa bisa begitu?~" Kai merasa hidupnya sulit sekarang. Tubuhnya merosot dan berjongkok menyandar pada dinding lobi.

Victoria meraih semua berkasnya yang berserakan lalu pergi cepat keluar menuju ruang staff utama.

"Maafkan aku" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu tangan Kai terulur berharap Kai bangun dari posisinya yang beringsut itu.

"Yah.. baiklah aku memaafkanmu" Kai menerima uluran tangan namja itu dan berdiri.

"Victoria memang begitu, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatur emosinya" namja itu tertawa kecil.

"Dia bawahanmu, kenapa kau tak bisa mengaturnya Mr. Hy-"

"Panggil saja aku Eunhyuk oppa~ ne?" namja itu mengerling nakal. Tangannya mencolek dagu Kai.

"Yaks! Dasar kepala sekolah mesum! Aku tak sudi! Umurmu lebih tua dari Daddy ku!" Kai hendak memukul kepala sekolahnya itu lagi, namun Mr. Lee Hyukjae atau yang nicknamenya itu Eunhyuk segera kabur menuju ruangnya.

Kai dengan berat hati merutuki nasibnya sambil berjalan terseok menuju ruang staff utama.

**Ruang Staff Utama..**

"Kenapa Kai lama sekali.. apakah Eunhyuk Headmaster berbuat mesum padanya? Dia kan raja mesum se sekolah!" Chanyeol bicara sendiri dengan semua pikiranyang bertebaran di otaknya.

CKLEK..

Pintu ruang staff utama terbuka. Chanyeol segera bangkit.

"Kai-" Chanyeol menghentikan panggilannya karena yang muncul bukan Kai.

Itu Victoria.

Chanyeol agak sedikit sebal dengan yeoja itu karena yeoja itu adalah staff urusan asrama dan membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan Victoria. Victoria selalu memerintahnya ini-itu dan menegurnya karena tidak becus.

"Park Chanyeol kau belum memberikan laporan bulan ini, dan ada yang lapor karena kau merusakkan TV 118 inch di aula utama asrama Blue untuk kesekian kalinya!" Victoria memarahi Chanyeol sambil berjalan.

Tuh kan.. jika bertemu, Chanyeol selalu saja dimarahi.

Tapi tumben Victoria tidak memukul kepalanya dengan berkas yang dibawanya. Sepertinya Victoria sedang buru-buru.

"Mr. Yesung! Panggilkan aku ketua asrama Gold sekarang!" Victoria duduk di depan Chanyeol. Meletakkan berkas yang lumayan banyak itu di meja dengan asal sehingga kembali berhamburan.

Chanyeol memandang penuh tanya dengan sikap tak biasa dari yeoja nenek lampir itu.

"Dia datang sebentar lagi Mrs. Victoria" Yesung menutup teleponnya.

CKLEK..

"Ada apa, Vict" ketua asrama Gold itu datang dengan blazer gold yang dikenakannya.

"Ice Prince datang, cih" Chanyeol berdecih karena terpaksa harus duduk dengan ketua asrama Gold itu.

"Diamlah kau, aku ada urusan, tidak sepertimu" ketua asrama Gold itu mencibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang menunggu yeoja sexy anak baru dari London! Jika bukan karena hanya ini sofa tamu tunggu yang ada di ruangan ini, aku sangat tak terima duduk bersamamu!" Chanyeol menatap tajam ketua asrama Gold.

"SUDAH JANGAN RIBUT!" Victoria berteriak membuat mereka diam membisu. Meski mata mereka masih saling menatap tajam.

"Chanyeol! Jangan ikut campur! Kau selalu membuat masalah!" Victoria memarahi Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengganggumu sama sekali!" Chanyeol balas memarahi Victoria.

"Akui saja perbuatanmu, dasar pembuat masalah" ketua asrama Gold mencibir Chanyeol.

"Kau-" Chanyeol hendak memukul namja yang berstatus sebagai ketua asrama Gold itu namun Victoria sudah siap dengan berkas tebal di tangannya.

"Jangan pukul aku dengan itu. Itu sakit Vict" Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah ketua asrama Gold dan duduk tenang.

"Yasudah, langsung saja ke intinya. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengawasi, mendidik, bahkan kau boleh memberinya hukuman jika anak itu melanggar peraturan sekolah" Victoria bicara.

"Siapa anak malang dari asramamu tersebut? Dan apa yang membuatnya harus berada dibawah ketua asrama? Sungguh nasib yang buruk.., pasti anak baru yang belum tahu peraturan.. haha" Chanyeol bicara. Padahal perintah itu ditujukan pada ketua asrama Gold. Bukan dia.

CKLEK..

Kai barusaja keluar dari lobi dan masuk ruang staff utama. Dengan usaha keras tentunya, karena kakinya terkilir.

Semua mata diruangan itu menatap Kai.

Tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut brown lurus sampai pinggang yang agak acak-acakan dan bibir merah serta mata sayu menahan sakit pergelangan kakinya itu malah menambah kesan sexy hotnya.

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak bernafas untuk sesaat.

"Itu dia, anak malang yang masuk ke asrama Gold. Kim Jongin, yeoja anak baru yang juga barusaja memukuli Mr. Eunhyuk Chairman" Victoria bicara enteng sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit karena hari ini sungguh memusingkan.

"MWO!? KAI MEMUKULI CHAIRMAN-MESUM?" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bassnya yang membuat seluruh staff langsung bisik-bisik.

So good-damn-Park Chanyeol, kau membuat Kai jadi bad girl bahkan sebelum hari pertamanya memulai pelajaran di Ezodrevo International Senior High School..

Sedangkan namja yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol masih tidak berkedip memandang Kai. Kai masih kesakitan dan segala keriuhan yang mulai terjadi di ruangan staff utama itu tidak menyadari keberadaan ketua asramanya sendiri.

Tak lama setelahnya ketua asrama Gold itu menarik sedingai tipis.

"Baiklah, Kai kemari" Victoria memerintah Kai untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dengan malas Kai duduk disamping Victoria.

"Kau tahu Kai, kau tadi sudah menganiaya namja nomor satu di Ezodrevo International Senior High School ini. Itu berarti kau sudah melanggar tata tertib. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada pelanggar?" Victoria bicara dengan nada menakutkan.

GLUP!

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ne, dihukum" Kai berkata lirih. Kepalanya menunduk takut.

"Lebih dari itu" Victoria merendahkan suaranya.

"Di-diatur hingga jadi disiplin" Kai berkata dengan terbata.

"Good.. dan kau harus di awasi 24 jam oleh ketua asramamu.. kau ingat dimana asramamu?" Victoria menggunakan aksen interogasi yang mengerikan.

"A-ani" Kai menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Coba buka tas mu dan lihat blazermu" Victoria meraih paksa tas biru muda Kai dan menuang seluruh isinya.

Zraaaakk.. klotak! Cringg~~ berbagai atribut seragam Kai berserakan di meja.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Dan namja disampingnya memperlihatkan seringaian lebar.

Chanyeol melirik namja disampingnya yang mengatainya 'loser..'.

Kai meraih id cardnya.

"Kim Jongin.. class XA Gold.. Gold Hostel.." Kai berkata dengan nada gemetar.

"Good.. sekarang biar aku perkenalkan ketua asrama Gold, ketua yang akan mengawasimu 24 jam, angkat kepalamu dan lihat namja didepanmu" Victoria berkata dengan nada menakutkan lagi.

Kai perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan menyingkir ke samping pundaknya. Kini didepannya ada dua namja.

Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan namja putih dengan rambut berwarna pirang cepak (rambutnya kayak Sehun growl pake baju EXO hitam itu loo..) dengan tubuh tinggi meski lebih tinggi Chanyeol tentunya.

"Hai, cantik.." Chanyeol bergumam sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Diam kau Chanyeol" Victoria memandang sengit kearah Chanyeol.

Jika dilihat, ternyata sedari di gerbang tadi, Chanyeol memang menggunakan Blue blazer, dan Blue pin. Tapi kini Kai melihat lebih jelas, di tangan kanan jari manis Chanyeol.. Blue blank Couple Ring..

"Ketua asramamu adalah orang yang mempunyai warna blazer yang sama denganmu" Victoria berbisik ditelinga Kai. Segera Kai tersadar dari pandangannya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari jemari Chanyeol.

Kai kembali melihat namja itu. Namun kini agak berbeda. Namja itu memandang tajam dirinya. Pandangan mengintimidasi yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Pandangan yang angkuh. Seperti sorot mata yang pernah dilihatnya. Tapi siapa?

"Dia yang mengenakan blazer Gold. Ketua asrama 2, Ketua asrama Gold.. Kingka Gold, Oh Sehun" Victoria memperkenalkan namja itu.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai membelalakkan matanya. Itukah Sehun yang sama dengan saat ia sekolah dasar di Korea dulu? Ataukah Oh Sehun yang berbeda?

**TBC**

**-Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara-**

**!HunKai!**

Disini adakah yang melihat sesuatu dibalik sesuatu. Pandangan Kai pada Chanyeol berbeda loh..

Apalagi waktu lihat cincin di tangan kanan Chanyeol, Blue blank Couple Ring!

Chanyeol masih single!

Kai bersorak bahagia dalam hati, berandai punya cowok tampan dengan mobil keren tercepat di dunia.. Park Chanyeol.. hehe

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Bring me please..-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin/Kai cewe sexy!

Park Chanyeol, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Oh Sehun, kingka Gold, ketua asrama Gold

"Dia yang mengenakan blazer Gold. Ketua asrama 2, Ketua asrama Gold.. Kingka Gold, Oh Sehun" Victoria memperkenalkan namja itu.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai membelalakkan matanya. Itukah Sehun yang sama dengan saat ia sekolah dasar di Korea dulu? Ataukah Oh Sehun yang berbeda?

**-Hot Night-**

"Sehun, ketua asrama Red, Kingka Red mencarimu" Yesung menyerahkan telepon kantor yang berhubung dengan Kingka Red.

"Asrama emang ada berapa?" Kai mengrenyit heran.

"Disini siswanya banyak, karena sekolah unggulan, asramanya juga luas, jadi butuh lebih dari satu Kingka. Disini ada 4 Kingka" Victoria bicara.

"Oke, aku kesana sekarang" Sehun menutup telepon itu.

"Hun, mau kemana? Kau harus mengawasi yeoja ini" Victoria marah kembali namun Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Tubuh Sehun tak terlihat lagi ketika pintu staff utama tertutup.

**-Hot Night-**

"Eum, gomawo Chanyeol-sii, sudah mau mengantarkanku sampai kedepan ruangku" Kai tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol terpaku sejenak sebelum sadar dan berdehem.

"A-ah ne, tidak apa-apa, kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku, ini id ku" Chanyeol memberikan card biru yang tertulis nomor ponselnya.

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali. Mau mampir?-eh-kurasa aku belum menata barangku, hehe" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat mereka masuk kedalam ruangan, koper Kai dan perabotan kamar itu masih tertutup kain putih yang berdebu, lantainyapun kotor.

"Bagaimana.. jika kita rapikan bersama?" Chanyeol berkata ragu.

"A-ah, apa kau tak keberatan?" Kai merasa buruk untuk menjadi yeoja. Ini terlalu berantakan.

"Tak apa, ayo" Chanyeol meraih koper Kai untuk dimasukkan kedalam almari besar disana.

**-Hot Night-**

"Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga" Chanyeol dan Kai kini berbaring lelah di kasur empuk yang cukup luas itu.

"Kai, kau lelah?" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kai namun tak disangka ternyata wajah Chanyeol malah berhadapan dengan breast besar Kai.

"Hm?" Kai menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol makin terpesona dengan gundukan besar yang sepertinya akan jatuh jika tidak ia tampung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kai, kenapa.. bisa.. besar sekali?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu dan lirih, takut Kai tersinggung.

"Apa?! Jadi kau juga berpikiran bahwa payudaraku ini juga membuatmu iri dan membuat semua kekasihmu itu memutuskanmu?!" Kai hendak bangkit. Matanya sudah berair.

"Tidak Kai, kemari" Chanyeol menahan tubuh Kai yang kini malah meronta.

GREP!

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Kai. Membenamkan wajahnya di breast besar Kai.

"Chan-ah~ andwae~ Yeol.. ssshh.. aaahh.." Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol yang sibuk menciumi breastnya dari luar hingga kemeja seragam Kai basah dan menggambarkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Lembut sekali, hum?" Chanyeol menjilat kulit tan breast Kai dari celah-celah kancing kemeja.

"Sssh.. stop! Chanyeol! Aah" Kai malah makin mendesah merdu. Jemarinya kini tak mendorong jauh kepala Chanyeol tapi malah menekannya dan meremat rambut hitam cepak itu.

Chanyeol makin liar menggigit daging kenyal itu meski masih terhalang bra dan kemeja.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat membuka kancing kemeja itu dari atas satu persatu hingga dada Kai yang terbungkus bra merah darah terlihat seutuhnya. Mata Chanyeol tak berkedip sama sekali.

"I-ini indah sekali.." Chanyeol segera meraup leher Kai dan mulai turun kebawah. Tangannya mencoba melanjutkan membuka dan akhirnya kemeja Kai terbuka seutuhnya. Segera ditarik lepas paksa kemeja putih itu dan dibuangnya asal. Chanyeol makin erat mendekap Kai. Mulutnya bahkan tidak muat untuk meraup breast atas Kai.

"Chan-Yeol.. aahh.." Kai meracau dan makin membusungkan dadanya. Chanyeol sendiri makin brutal meraup dan menjilat breast atas Kai.

Jemari Chanyeol sedaritadi berkutat di belakang punggung Kai mencoba mencari pengait bra Kai untuk segera dilepaskannya.

"Chanyeol.. emh, Ah! Didepan.. ungh~" Kai menyodorkan dadanya membuat wajah Chanyeol makin tertanam.

Chanyeol yang mengerti perlahan menggigit pengait bra merah Kai yang ada didepan untuk dibuka.

"Chanyeol.. emh.. palli~" Kai merasakan rangsangan hebat ketika tangan Chanyeol meremat butt Kai.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Kai didobrak paksa dari luar membuat Chanyeol dan Kai terkejut. Kai berusaha menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol kembali tapi Chanyeol seolah enggan pergi sedetikpun.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan dulu!" Kai kewalahan karena kini ia terlihat seperti yeoja jalang.

Seorang namja yang mendobrak kamar Kai mendekat dengan langkah cepat.

SREEET..

Kai ditarik paksa. Mata Kai memandang lekat namja yang menariknya itu.

"Ikut aku, tak ada bantahan atau kau kuhukum" namja itu menatap tajam Kai dan menggeret kuat Kai keluar kamarnya entah kemana.

**TBC**

**-Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara-**

**!HunKai!**

Ini pendek, mian.. hm.. Kai ditarik siapa kira-kira?

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot Night**

Kim Jongin (Yeoja) x Oh Sehun (namja)

**-Just See Your Love..-**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin/Kai cewe sexy!

Park Chanyeol, dari asrama Blue, disini jadi seseorang tampan dimata Jongin

Lee Hyukjae, kepala sekolah Ezodrevo International Senior High School

Oh Sehun, kingka Gold, ketua asrama Gold

Xi Luhan, dari asrama Silver

Kris, dari asrama Red

Do Kyungsoo, kakak kelas Kai, yeoja imut dengan tangan yang mampu melahirkan lukisan berkualitas tinggi, yeoja kalangan elit yang baik hati dan pandai memasak.

SREEET..

Kai ditarik paksa. Mata Kai memandang lekat namja yang menariknya itu.

"Ikut aku, tak ada bantahan atau kau kuhukum" namja itu menatap tajam Kai dan menggeret kuat Kai keluar kamarnya entah kemana.

**-Hot Night-**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Namja itu berjalan cepat menggeret Kai.

BRUGH!

"Akh! Appo.." Kai mengusap pinggangnya yang terbentur pinggir kursi taman.

"Gwenchana?" namja itu menatap kahwatir.

"Eh.. g-gwenchana.." Kai langsung terpana melihat wajah tampan namja yang menariknya tadi.

"Kau harus mengikuti perintahku, arra?" namja yang mengenakan blazer berwarna silver itu tersenyum manis pada Kai.

"Kenapa?" Kai bertanya bingung.

"Karena, Kingka Gold sedang mencarimu, dia ingin menghukummu yang pergi dari ruang staff bersama Chanyeol tanpa seijinnya" namja berblazer silver itu berbisik serius.

GLUP!

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah. Namja didepannya ini tampan sekali, bukan tampan seperti namja cool dingin, tapi tampan yang ramah dan terlihat asyik.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Xi Luhan, dari Asrama Silver, panggil aku Luhan oppa, ne?" namja berblazer silver itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hem, Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai, Luhan oppa" Kai tersenyum manis setelah mengetahui nama namja itu.

"Ah, kajja! Sehun sudah hampir sampai sini!" Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

"hah? Palli!" entah mengapa Kai malah jadi takut dengan Sehun.

Sungguh, awalnya ia tak menggubris hukuman yang dimaksud Victoria, tapi karena Luhan berekspresi dan berkata seserius itu, Kai jadi takut juga. Jadi merasa berada di film action kejar-kejaran.

**-Hot Night-**

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa? apa lapar?" Luhan menatap kahwatir pada Kai yang terduduk lemas di kursi kantin. Ini sudah sore.

"Ani, kakiku tadi pagi terkilir, dan berlari sejak tadi membuat kakiku makin sakit.. uuh.." Kai mencoba mengangkat kakinya tapi tak kuat.

"Coba ku lihat" Luhan dengan perlahan meraih betis Kai dan mengangkat kaki Kai untuk dipangkunya.

"Ash!" Kai sedikit mendesis sakit saat Luhan melepas tali high heels pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau harusnya bilang dari tadi jika kakimu terkilir. Ini makin bengkak karena dipaksa berlari menggunakan high heels, pasti sakit" Luhan berhasil melepas sepatu high heels Kai.

Luhan lalu memijat betis mulus Kai turun hingga pergelangan kaki Kai.

"Aw!" Kai merasakan sakit saat Luhan memijat letak terkilirnya.

"Mian" Luhan langsung meniup pergelangan kaki Kai.

"Ah gwenchana, tidak perlu segitunya, Luhan oppa" Kai berusaha menjauhkan Luhan yang masih saja meniup pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

BLETAK!

"APPO!" Luhan berteriak sakit.

"Jangan cari kesempatan, dasar mesum" suara datar itu terdengar dari belakang Luhan.

"Luhan oppa tidak cari kesempatan, dia memijat kakiku yang terkilir kok, Se-Sehun.." wajah Kai memerah saat menyebut nama namja berblazer biru itu.

Otaknya masih memikirkan Apakah namja tampan berblazer biru itu Sehun yang sama dengan Sehun saat dirinya masih sekolah dasar?

"Kau hanya tidak tahu" Sehun menurunkan asal kaki Kai dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Awh!" Kai memekik sakit saat kakinya yang terkilir itu makin sakit saat digerakkan.

"Gwenchana?" Luhan menunduk memegang pergelangan kaki Kai hati-hati.

"Jangan modus, rusa" Sehun menarik kerah Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Aku ini tidak modus, prince ice" Luhan dan Sehun saling men-death glare.

"Bagaimana tidak modus jika kau meniup kakinya sedang matamu melihat kedalam roknya?" Sehun menatap intimidasi.

Karena kaki Kai yang satu masih dibawah dan kaki satunya ada di pangkuan Luhan, otomatis rok Kai terbuka dan luhan bisa melihatnya jika menunduk dengan modus meniup pergelangan kaki Kai.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi Luhan oppa tadi- Yah! Oppa Mesum!" Kai melempar punggung Luhan dengan high heelsnya. Tentunya tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Aigo~ maafkan oppa ne? jangan cemberut begitu.. kau manis sekali, nanti oppa tak tahan untuk memakanmu" Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai.

"Mwo?" Kai tak habis pikir dengan namja keren berwajah tampan didepannya yang ternyata berpikiran sangat mesum.

"Pakai ini, kau bisa kedinginan hanya menggunakan bra" Sehun memberikan jaket berwarna hitam miliknya dan memakaikannya dengan telaten pada tubuh Kai. Seperti perhatian sekali.

"Kai, kau disini ternyata, em, ayo kembali ke asrama, sudah hampir malam" suara bass dari belakang Kai terdengar.

Kai menengok kebelakang.

"Chanyeol~ Luhan oppa jahat" Kai menunjuk Luhan yang masih mencoba memeluknya namun tangan Kai dengan gesit selalu menepis tangan Luhan berkali-kali.

"Luhan" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada serius.

"Ah, mian" Luhan langsung tersenyum ramah dan berdiri tegak disamping Sehun.

Kai bingung dengan perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang menjadi tegas dan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk menjahili Kai.

"Kajja" Chanyeol menarik Kai.

BRUGH!

"Akh! Appo.." Kai jatuh terduduk di lantai mewah kantin itu.

"Kai!" Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget saat Kai ambruk.

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya melotot kaget.

"Dasar tidak becus" Sehun berjalan santai menghampiri Kai. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada high heels yang Kai lempar ke arah Luhan tadi.

Sehun melepaskan high heels di kaki sebelah Kai yang tidak dilepas Luhan.

"Se-Sehun" Kai memerah kembali melihat Sehun yang begitu perhatian padanya.

WHUSH~ PLUNG!

Kedua high heels itu sukses masuk kedalam tong sampah canggih yang langsung menghancurkan sampah yang masuk menjadi potongan kecil.

"Ya! Kenapa kau buang high heels limited edition itu!" Kai memekik marah pada Sehun.

Ketiga namja disana langsung memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya karena suara melengking Kai.

"Benda itu menyakitimu" Sehun berkata datar sambil menyelipkan tangannya pada bawah lutut Kai dan pinggang Kai.

HUP!

Dengan mudahnya Sehun menggendong Kai bidal.

"Se-Sehun" Kai meremas pundak blazer Sehun.

"Jika dingin peluk saja" Sehun berujar datar.

Dengan ragu, Kai meletakkan tangannya memeluk leher Sehun.

"Sehun, em, masih dingin" Kai berkata lirih.

GREP!

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Kai memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar asramanya.

**-Hot Night-**

PUK!

Sehun meletakkan Kai hati-hati di kasur itu.

Kai terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Jalja.. Kai.." Sehun mengecup dahi Kai yang ditutupi poni rambut coklat itu.

Rambut Kai wangi sekali, Sehun suka itu.

Sehun kemudian beranjak dari kasur Kai.

GREP!

Tangan Kai mencekal pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Kau kah itu? Apa kau tak mengenaliku?" Kai menatap penuh tanya dan harap pada Sehun.

"Kau Kim Jongin" Sehun berkata. Bibir Kai melengkung indah, Sehun sepertinya mengingatnya.

"Kau Kim Jongin, itu yang Victoria katakan tentang namamu" Sehun menyentak paksa tangan Kai dan berlalu.

"Ah.. dia bukan Sehun itu?" Kai merasa dirinya sangat memalukan. Ternyata Sehun tidak mengenalnya.

**-Hot Night-**

**Pagi..**

"Aigo-aigo.. dimana sih Ceremony Hall?" Kai berjalan kebingungan di sekolah luas itu.

BRUK!

Karena Kai sibuk melihat kebagian kanan, ia tak sengaja menubruk seseorang di kirinya.

"Ah, mian" Kai langsung membungkuk pada namja yang ditubruknya.

"Hati-hati" suara bass terdengar dari namja itu. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat betapa tinggi namja yang ditubruknya tadi.

"Kau mau kemana noona?" namja itu bertanya ramah.

"Eh.. aku mau ke Ceremony Hall, kau tahu tempatnya?" Kai bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku juga akan kesana, ayo ikut aku" namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tampan.." tanpa sadar Kai bergumam mengagumi namja tinggi berwajah tampan seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng yang mengantarnya kini.

"Sudah sampai" namja itu berhenti di pintu besar yang terlihat mewah dan megah. Besar sekali pintu itu.

"Ah, gomawo.. em-" Kai bingung karena tidak mengetahui nama namja itu.

"Kris, panggil aku Kris oppa" namja itu tersenyum tampan.

"Ne, gomawo Kris oppa" Kai balas tersenyum.

Keduanya lalu memasukkan id card mereka kedalam scan id dan pintu Ceremony Hall terbuka.

Disana sudah banyak siswa duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Kai seperti berada di konser SUJU. Banyak sekali siswa disana. Tentusaja, asrama saja sampai dibagi 4. Tentu siswa Ezodrevo International Senior High School kan banyak.

"Sampai nanti" namja bernama Kris itu berjalan menuju kelompok kursi merah.

Kai baru sadar jika namja bernama Kris itu memakai blazer berwarna merah. Kai kemudian berjalan ke kursi gold. Kai asal saja duduk di salah satu kursi.

**-Hot Night-**

"Hei! Itu kursiku" seorang yeoja menegur Kai. Kai memandang yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir ini kursimu?" Kai menatap sangsi pada yeoja itu.

"Itu karena ada namaku di belakang kursi itu" yeoja itu menatap Kai tajam.

"O-oh! Yasudah, aku hanya ingin duduk disini sebentar saja kok!" Kai dengan wajah dinginnya berdiri dengan menyenggol pundak gadis itu sehingga gadis itu terdorong sedikit.

"Ish! Dasar gadis sombong!" yeoja itu mengatai Kai. Namun Kai tak ambil pusing.

"Iiish.. dimana kursiku?" Kai berkeliling mengamati setiap tulisan nama yang tertera dibelakang tiap kursi gold disana. Bagaimana Kai bisa berjalan mencari namanya di ratusan kursi gold yang terjajar rapih disana? Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana lelah dan malunya Kai.

"Hai sexy, kau mencari siapa hm?" sejajaran namja mencekal tangan Kai.

"A-aniyo.. aku hanya mencari kursiku.." Kai berkata agak ketakutan. Kumpulan namja itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau pasti siswa baru, kemari saja duduk di pangkuanku, hehe" namja disamping Kai menarik Kai. Terjadilah rebutan diantara sebaris namja itu dan malah meluas setelah namja didepannya dan dibelakangnya melihat tubuh Kai yang sexy.

"Kemari saja manis, bersama oppa~"

"Aniyo, aku mau mencari kursiku saja" Kai menolak dengan halus.

"Ah, bersamaku saja, kita ke kantin setelahnya, oke?"

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku mau mencari kursiku" Kai menatap memelas.

"Disini saja, oppa akan memelukmu erat!"

"Ah, jangan menarik blazerku, oppa" Kai mencoba melepaskan tangan namja yang menarik blazernya.

"Sini, oppa akan membelikanmu semua keinginanmu jika kau mau menemani oppa"

"Tidak usah, bisakah aku duduk sekarang dikursiku" Kai menolak dengan sopan.

"Kemari sexy, nanti malam kita bermain, bagaimana?"

Dan masih banyak lagi namja yang memperebutkan Kai. Kai sampai kewalahan. Kenapa? Karena kumpulan namja blazer biru yang ada disampingnya jadi ikut memperebutkan Kai. Kini Kai dikerubungi sekitar 30 siswa laki-laki yang menariknya kesana kemari.

**-Hot Night-**

GREP!

Pinggang Kai dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

"Kya!" Kai menjerit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat duduk!" suara bass terdengar dari orang yang memeluk pinggang Kai. Segera pelukan itu terlepas ketika gerombolan 30 namja itu bubar dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Kai yang penasaran dengan siapa namja yang membuat 30 namja tunduk dengan mudahnya itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat.

"Chanyeol?" Kai tercengang sekaligus bahagia melihat Chanyeol disebelahnya saat ini.

"Kau mencari kursimu Kai?" Chanyeol tersenyum semangat menatap Kai.

"Ah, ne! bantu aku Yeollie~" Kai menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol manja.

"Arraseo, kajja" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

Kai merasa Chanyeol hari ini tampan sekali, rambut pendek berwarna Hitam milik Chanyeol terlihat bersinar. Kai suka laki-laki rapih seperti Chanyeol.

**-Hot Night-**

"Ini kursimu" Chanyeol berhenti di deretan kursi ke duapuluh dari depan. Kai melihat dengan jelas namanya di belakang kursi tersebut. Pabbonya Kai, tidak melihat dengan jeli, padahal ia tadi sudah melewati deretan ini.

"Gomawo Chanyeol" Kai memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Tentu manis" Chanyeol mencium kilat pipi Kai dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya ke barisan paling depan Blue Group. Meninggalkan Kai berdiri membatu di barisan ke 20 Gold Group.

**-Hot Night-**

"Andwae! Chanyeol oppa mencium pipinya! Dasar yeoja tak tahu diri!" suara yeoja membuat Kai merasa dirinya dibicarakan.

"Hai, kau lihat sendiri kan? Yeoja sexy bodoh itu barusaja membuat kekasih kita mengerubunginya! Dasar yeoja murahan!" kelompok yeoja dibelakang Kai menyindir Kai.

"Lihat dia menduduki kursi itu, oh namanya Kim Jong In, dia siswa baru dari London itu ternyata" yeoja lain menyindir Kai.

Telinga Kai sudah panas sekali sekarang. Tapi ia mencoba sabar. Hari pertamanya sungguh berat.

"Kau tahu, dia tadi berjalan kaki dari asrama loh, ahahaha" yeoja lain tertawa.

"Apa salahnya? Asrama dengan sekolah dekat kok" Kai menggerutu lirih.

"Dia sungguh miskin yah~" yeoja lain menyindir Kai dan semua yeoja dibelakang Kai tertawa puas.

"Hai, kau siswi baru ya? Perkenalkan, Do Kyungsoo imnida" seorang yeoja yang duduk disamping Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

Kai menoleh dan melihat betapa imutnya yeoja disampingnya. Mata yeoja itu bulat dan bibirnya membentuk love yang indah dengan lipstick pink natural.

**-Hot Night-**

"Hum. Kim Jongin imnida" Kai dengan ramah menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Kai memiliki teman dan bersenda gurau ribut bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu sudah kelas 2. Ternyata tempat duduk di Ezodrevo SHS tiap group memang di acak agar siswa kelas senior dan junior bisa saling membaur.

Mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab dan kini sedang membicarakan tentang hobi masing-masing. Memang Kai itu ratunya mendapatkan hati seseorang, tapi mudah juga memiliki musuh yang iri dengannya.

"Apa-apaan sih yeoja baru itu? dia berani-beraninya berteman dengan Kyungsoo unnie~ aku saja yang selalu mencoba meraih simpatinya belum pernah diliriknya!" yeoja-yeoja dibelakang Kai yang berlencana kelas 1 terlihat tak rela.

"Lihat betapa Kyungsoo sangat nyaman dan tersenyum manis padanya! Bahkan bibir lovenya itu terbentuk sempurna! Hobae baru itu benar-benar penggoda!" yeoja berlencana kelas 2 itu iri karena belum pernah Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Padahal aku saja belum pernah memegang tangan berbakatnya itu selama ini! Padahal aku selalu mencari kesempatan mendapatkan tandatangannya untuk lukisan Kyungsoo yang kubeli seharga 1 miliar itu" yeoja berlencana kelas 3 itu merasa benar-benar iri.

**-Hot Night-**

Upacara berlangsung dengan lancar dan tanpa keributan. Semua disini semua dididik menjadi seorang yang elit sejak kecil, jadi tak ada yang berbicara selama upacara berlangsung.

Puk-Puk-Puk..

Kai merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Eng?" Kai membuka matanya. Ya.. Kai tertidur sejak sepertiga upacara berlangsung. Bahkan sebelum pelantunan lagu kebangsaan.

"Upacara sudah selesai dari tadi noona, ayo aku antar ke kelasmu agar tak tersesat lagi" suara bass itu terdengar dari belakangnya. Kai menoleh untuk melihat siapa namja dibelakangnya itu.

"K-Kris oppa?" Kai melihat kaget.

"Hm, aku akan mengantarmu lagi" Kris tersenyum amat tampan.

"Ah, ya, gomawo Kris oppa" Kai menyusul Kris dengan tertunduk. Ia malu ketahuan tertidur.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong.. kau manis saat tidur" Kris berkata lirih.

"Ne?" Kai tak begitu mendengar Kris karena bunyi bell jam pertama melantun disepanjang lorong.

**-Hot Night-**

"Ahaha, oppa ternyata banyak sekali fansnya ya" Kai tertawa manis saat sedari tadi Kris harus menerima banyak kotak coklat dari yeoja-yeoja disepanjang perjalanan.

"Begitukah?" Kris bertanya retoris.

Kris tersenyum saat Kai bercerita tentang paginya tadi yang harus berjalan kaki sapek sekali.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu" Kris menawarkan.

"Apa tidak akan merepotkan oppa?" Kai merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tunggu besok pagi di depan asrama Gold" Kris tersenyum tampan.

"A-e-iya! Gomawo" Kai sampai lupa caranya bicara. Kai kemudian melihat jari manis tangan kanan Kris.. **Red Blank Couple Ring..**

"Itu kelasmu, sesuai ID card mu, X A Gold" Kris menunjuk kelas di ujung lorong.

"Ah, gomawo Kris hyung, tak perlu menghantarku sampai pintu kelas, disini saja" Kai melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari masuk karena bell sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

**TBC**

**-Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara-**

**!HunKai!**

Hahay.. yang nebak namja yang narik Kai itu Sehun salah semua, yang bener adalah Uri Manly Deer.. Luhan!

Kai udah masuk kelas! Yey!

Hari pertama dapet temen imut, Kyungsoo si kakak kelas seniman lukis.

Sekaligus puluhan yeoja yang membenci Kai karena membuat pacar mereka lebih memilih Kai.

Dan lagi.. Diantar oleh Kris yang tampan seperti pangeran dongeng. (Kris di MV Growl 2nd vers Chinese, rambutnya agak pirang coklat terang gimana gitu..)

Waa! Kris pake Red Blank Ring Couple! Masih single!

Ada yang tahu kenapa semua siswa langsung bubar dan takut begitu ditegur oleh Park Chanyeol?

Yang mau tebak silakan jawab

Review jangan lupa oke? Minimal Review sampe 70 lah ya.. kasih saran buat lanjutannya.. aku bingung buat alur lanjutannya Yang diotak cuma inti cerita sih, hehe.. so thanks for read!


End file.
